Ensueño
by ladylore-grandchester
Summary: Una pequeña historia de un sueño, descubranlo. Hecho para la Guerra Florida


**Ensueño**

Me encuentro dentro de un maravilloso salón de baile, las parejas bailan al son del vals, hay grupos de personas conversando y bebiendo.

Doy vueltas al salón en busca de algo o alguien. Mi vista se dirige a un espejo que se encuentra en uno de los rincones. Me sorprendo con el reflejo.

Mis ojos se dirijen al hermoso vestido que llevo puesto de un color blanco con rosa. La parte de arriba tipo corsé en la parte de la espalda unas cintas rojas lo adornan, una falda larga que llegan hasta un poco mas abajo de mis tobillos de color rosa con algunos bordados.

Mi cabello esta recogido en un moño, algunos mechones rubios se me escapan del agarre, llevo un maquillaje ligero y mis labios pintados de color rosa.

Casi no pude reconocerme era como si fuera otra persona, pero veo algunos rasgos propios los cuales pude ver que era yo: Mis ojos verdes, mis largas pestañas y mi cabello rubio y rizado.

Salgo de mi ensoñación inmediatamente,me doy la vuelta mirando a la pista de baile. Todos se ven tan felices y yo en este rincón, no hay ningún rostro familiar.

Se acabó la melodía y todos aplauden.

Empiezo a aburrirme y me dirijo a la terraza. La vista desde ahi es preciosa. La luna ilumina el enorme jardín. Muchas rosas de varios colores adornan el paisaje, árboles y tambien puedo ver luciernagas que le dan un toque mágico al ambiente. Una gran fuente al centro del jardín cuyas aguas brotan cristalinas le da el toque final al hermoso jardín.

Tan ensimismada estaba con el mágico jardín que no escuché las pisadas aproximandose hasta que sentí a alguien detrás mío.

-¿Qué hace una hermosa joven aqui y sola? - dijo una voz suave y varonil. Me giré para verlo, era un jóven alto y muy atractivo. Cabello castaño hasta los hombros, sus ojos una combinación entre el verde y el azul, una nariz respignada y unos labios que parecian que pedian a gritos "besame". Al no recibir respuesta mía sonrió. Era tan lindo cuando sonreia.

-que pasa...te comieron la lengua los ratones...ya se que soy atractivo, pareciera como si fuera la primera vez que vez a un ejemplar como yo - dijo el muy arrogante.

Mis mejillas debieron adquirir un color rojo, pues los sentia arder; pues que se creia él. Por lo general me daria verguenza hablar con hombres guapos por que se creen la gran cosa, pero él tenía algo que me hacia ademas de querer estrangularlo, me daba la confianza de ser yo misma. Además estaba mi orgullo herido, me las pagará.

-¡JA! - dije sonriente - no, que va a ser...ni que fueras tan guapo, solo estaba...pensando en...- me quedé sin palabras, no sabia que decir.

Escuché como reia...era tan cristalina, sin maliicia, pero aun asi me molestó.

- Oye no te rías - dije abochornada. Una vez que se calmó y dejó de reirse, secó una lagrimita que salia de su ojo. - Lo siento...no quise ofenderte, pero tan solo te veias tan adorable...Por cierto me llamo Terry, y el tuyo?

Lo miré. Debería decirle mi nombre...ah...Por que no? - Soy Candy - dije extendiendo la mano para saludarlo. Él lo tomó y besó el dorso de mi mano. Estaba asombrada, eso solo habia visto en las peliculas, Terry me miró y sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa un poco sonrosada.

- Y volviendo a mi pregunta inicial, que haces aquí afuera sola - Me preguntó Terry. Mi vista se dirije al paisaje del hermoso jardín.

- No lo se...viendo a todas esas parejas bailando, sonrientes me sentí sola, no conozco a nadie. - Dije triste.

- Eso no es cierto - me dijo Terry muy seguro - no estas sola. Yo estoy contigo y tú ya me conoces - finalizó con una cara pícara.

Ese gesto suyo me hizo sonreir - Gracias. -dije mirandolo a los ojos.

Terry extendió su mano - vamos - me dijo. Yo lo miré dudosa

- ¿A donde? - pregunté.

- A donde mas...a bailar -respondió.

- No se bailar - le dije apenada, Terry sonrie - No te preocupes..yo te enseñaré, vamos.

Suspiro, alargo mi mano para tomar el suyo, ambos nos dirigimos dentro del salón. Me lleva del brazo mientras nos acercamos a la pista de baile, los invitados se apartan para darnos paso mientras nos miran, los escucho susurrar pero no puedo escuchar lo que dicen.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme por ser el centro de atención al estar al lado de un hombre tan guapo como Terry.

Un joven va hasta el piano y empieza con los acordes de una canción acompañado por los demás músicos, el jóven del piano empieza a cantar.

_No veo la hora de colgar mi saco en tu ropero_

_No veo la hora de cantarte hasta dormir_

_No veo la hora de arrullar todos tus sueños_

_Y me desvelo pensando en ti_

_No veo la hora de contarte algun secreto_

_No veo la hora de explicarte quien soy yo_

_Y recuperar los momentos que perdimos_

_en el camino solos tu y yo._

Terry se detiene y se gira para verme directo a los ojos.

- No te preocupes lo harás bien, solo sigueme - dijo serio. Extiende sus brazos, uno de ellos sujeta mi cintura y la otra mi mano.

Yo por mi parte llevo mi brazo libre a su hombro.

_Tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad_

_Un abrazo por la noche, un cuento que te haga soñar_

_Si la vida nos juntó a los dos para crecer_

_Amor contigo yo quiero aprender_

_Por ti...puedo ser una tarde en tu piel_

_Una vida en tus ojos de miel_

_Por ti...vuelvo a ser amor y fé_

_No veo la hora de volverte a ver._

Ambos nos movemos al ritmo de la melodía, es tan hermosa. Como si fuera un sueño. No puedo evitar sonrojarme al mirarlo a los ojos y ver su mirada penetrante.

Dentro de ellos podía ver esperanza, me prometían algo, pero no se que.

_No veo la hora de correr bajo la lluvia_

_No veo la hora de pintar tu desnudez_

_Sentarme a leerte un verso que nos una_

_Y que descubra otra razón para creer_

_Tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad_

_Un abrazo por la noche, un cuento que te haga soñar_

_Si la vida nos juntó a los dos para crecer_

_Amor contigo yo quiero aprender._

Siento como Terry sujeta mi cintura más fuerte y me acerca más a él. Yo coloco mi cabeza en su pecho y escucho su acelerado corazón y sonrío.

Giramos alrededor de la pista ignorando a los demás presentes. Solo somos Terry y yo en nuestro pequeño mundo.

_Por ti puedo ser una tarde en tu piel_

_Una vida en tus ojos de miel_

_Por ti vuelvo a ser amor y fe_

_No veo la hora de volver...no veo la hora de volver_

_No veo la hora de volverte a ver..._

Con los ultimos acordes nos separamos y sonrío, no queria que la canción terminara nunca. Nuevamente nos dirigimos a la terraza para tener privacidad.

La noche era preciosa y la compañía me hacía pensar en cuentos de hadas, como si estuviera con mi principe azul. Me sonrojo al pensar eso. Terry mira mi rostro y sonríe.

-Te gustaría tomar algo - me dice.

- Si, por favor. Tengo sed - le dije sonriendo.

Él asiente la cabeza, y con ahora regreso ingresa nuevamente al salon. Me giro para poder mirar el mágico paisaje del jardín.

Miro las estrellas, tan brillantes y hermosas. Suspiro y me apoyo en el borde de la terraza. Oigo pasos que se acercan y veo a Terry con dos vasos de vino blanco, me ofrece uno, agarro el vaso y doy un pequeño sorbo bajo la atenta mirada azul de Terry.

No puedo creer me he sonrojado mas esta noche que en toda mi vida, pero no puedo evitarlo. Desde el salón empieza los acordes de una nueva canción. Terry me quita mi vaso y coloca junto con el suyo en el borde de la terraza y extiende su mano.

- Me permite este baile a su humilde servidor - dijo con voz suave.

sonrío y tomo su mano. Nos movemos al ritmo de la música, este baile es diferente al anterior, aqui estamos solos. Si este es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca, quiero permanecer en los brazos de Terry. Escucho su acelerado corazón y es como una canción solo para mi.

Siento un beso en mi cabeza y levanto la cara para verlo a los ojos. Me observa con una mirada que me hipnotiza, su rostro se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro. Puedo sentir su respiración cada vez mas cerca. Entrecierro los ojos y levanto mi rostro, Terry cierra el pequeño espacio que hay entre nuestros labios, al principio es un roce pero de a poco va tomando fuerza y se convierte en un beso dulce y tierno.

Siento los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder equilibrarme. De a poco nos vamos separando pero sin soltarnos de nuestro abrazo.

Ambos sonreimos, Terry iba a decir algo. Pero ---

* * *

Ti - Tiiiii, suena la alarma

-NOOOO!!! - exclamo al levantarme,desanimada.

No podia creerlo, era un sueño. Que mala suerte la mía

Salgo de la cama con paso lento, no tenía ganas de hacer nada solo dormir y volver a tener el mismo sueño y volver a ver a Terry.

Me doy un baño y me alisto para ir a clases de la Universidad, meto mis libros y cuadernos a una pequeña mochila. Salgo de mi habitación y desayuno rápidamente no quisiera llegar tarde a la clase de anatomía. Cierro la puerta de mi departamento y corro las pocas cuadras hasta llegar al campus de la Universidad.

Miro mi reloj "debo apurarme" me digo y atravieso el patio corriendo, en eso doy la vuelta en la esquina y choco con alguien y ambos caemos.

"Alguien vio la matricula del camion" me pregunto aturdida en el suelo, agito un poco la cabeza para despejarme y veo una mano, alzo la vista y ahi está. El jóven de mis sueños, me sonrojo. él me mira divertido.

- Lo siento, no me fije - digo apenada.

- nah, no te preocupes. Aunque es una buena manera para conocer chicas - dijo divertido.

- Ja! si como no - le digo sacandole la lengua.

Me sonrie y extiende su mano - Soy Terry y tu? - me pregunta.

Yo lo miro, es el mismo nombre del chico de mis sueños.

-eh, te comieron la lengua los ratones - me dice riendo.

-Ah,..yo..Candy - digo extendiendo la mano para saludarlo. Terry lo agarra y besa el dorso de la mano.

Creo que no fue un simple sueño, quizá debía conocerlo.

-Vamos - me dice Terry.

-A donde? - Pregunto.

-Donde tu quieras, o podemos continuar donde quedamos- me dice como si hubiera tenido el mismo sueño que yo.

Me abraza en medio de los pasillos de la Universidad y automaticamente mis brazos se dirigen a su cuello, ambos nos miramos a los ojos como si no hubiera nadie mas que nosotros.

Nuestros rostros se acercan y nos damos un beso lleno de amor, es algo como si siempre lo hubieramo hecho antes.

Luego del beso nos miramos aún abrazados y sonreimos.

Quizás no fue un simple beso, quizás estabamos destinados a encontrarnos y amarnos hasta que nuestras vidas se acaben y tal vés mas allá de la eternidad.

FIN

_La canción es de Noel - No veo la Hora. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, cualquier cosa un review. Gracias_

_Lore_


End file.
